


here (in your arms)

by astahfrith



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, McGenji Week, despite the summary there's nothing super explicit here other than Boys being ridiculous Boys, just wanted to write something soft and warm for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astahfrith/pseuds/astahfrith
Summary: “S’that so,” Jesse murmurs against his skin. One hand traces a slow, sinuous pattern down his thigh. “Well, if y'appreciate me so much, maybe y'should show it some, yeah?”“Come up here,” Genji says, sliding a hand into his hair and tugging gently, “and perhaps I will.”(For McGenji Week, Day 1: Touch.)





	

Genji wakes to the sound of his door sliding open. The haze of sleep is quickly banished by a rush of adrenaline; he has a brace of shuriken between his fingers, ready to throw, before the figure silhouetted in the doorway can do more than take a single step.

A single step that _jingles_ , and Genji blinks, arm lowering slightly in his surprise. “Jesse?” he asks, sitting up more fully. “Is that you?”

A soft chuckle. “The one and only, darlin’,” says a warm, familiar voice, jingling coming closer. “So y’can put the cutlery away. Unless y’were expectin’ someone else in your room at this hour of the night?”

Genji rolls his eyes. “No,” he says, finally letting his shuriken retreat entirely. “But I was expecting _you_ several hours ago, by your comm message. Why _are_ you back at this hour of the night?”

Genji is not actually sure what that hour is, as his visor which would normally tell him, is…somewhere in the tangled mess of blankets that is his bed. He remembers reading several articles on his HUD, trying to pass the time waiting for Jesse to return, briefly taking it off to rest his eyes, and then…nothing. A tangle of restless, fragmented dreams that fade into smoke at the barest touch. He must have fallen asleep. Either way, the high, bright moon outside his window tells him it must be very late indeed.

Jesse emerges from the shadows of the doorway, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh and leaning down to remove his boots. His hat and his combat armor are already gone, replaced by sweats and one of his soft plaid shirts - he must have stopped by his room before coming here. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he says as he kicks the second boot off and leans back on his hands, looking chagrined. “Gabe dragged me into paperwork hell the minute Angie let me out of her clutches. Said since it was my quote “stupid, reckless, harebrained” unquote plan that saved the mission, I got the honor of helpin’ him fill out all the paperwork. Pretty dubious honor, if y’ask me. Sorry for wakin’ you, though.”

Genji shakes his head, scrubbing a hand down his face. “It's fine. I didn't intend to fall asleep anyway. And,” he adds with a snort, “having had to enact more than one of the schemes you call _plans_ in the past, I can't say I blame the Commander.” That said, he scoots forward to sit next to Jesse on the edge of the bed, leaning into his side.

Jesse makes a noise of indignation, one hand coming up to clutch his chest, even as the other reaches up to cup Genji’s cheek. He’s smiling. “I am _offended_. _Schemes_ , he calls ‘em.”

“Schemes,” Genji repeats, but he’s smiling too. He leans into the touch, and sees Jesse’s smile grow, a slash of brightness in the dark of the room. “Schemes no ordinary or sane man would ever come up with, much less have the balls to act on.”

“Well now,” Jesse says, and Genji shivers slightly at the deep timbre his voice slides into. “I ain’t ever claimed to be an ordinary man, have I? Nor,” he adds, and leans close, so that Geni can feel the warmth of his breath ghosting over his ear, “have I heard y’complain at all ‘bout the size of my balls. Among other things.”

“It's hard to judge things you can't see,” Genji deadpans, even as he shivers again, one hand coming up to brace against Jesse’s shoulder.

“First my schemes, now my balls, there’s only so much insult a man can take, Genji. Maybe I should just leave, find someone who _really_ appreciates me.” The words are belied by the slow slide of his breath down Genji’s neck, lips pressing against his shoulder in a slow kiss. Genji’s breath stutters slightly, and he feels the grin on those lips widen.

“Well now,” he says, trying to affect the same tone Jesse had – and mostly failing, though he can hardly be blamed, what with Jesse kissing a soft trail back up his neck towards his jaw. “I never said that I don't appreciate you.”

“S’that so,” Jesse murmurs against his skin. One hand traces a slow, sinuous pattern down his thigh. “Well, if y’appreciate me so much, maybe y’should show it some, yeah?”

“Come up here,” Genji says, sliding a hand into his hair and tugging gently, “and perhaps I will.”

For all their banter, the kiss is soft and warm. Jesse’s other hand finds its way to the small of Genji’s back, gently urging him closer, and Genji goes, his arms winding around Jesse’s neck. One hand fiddles absently with his small ponytail – something he definitely didn’t have before this mission, but he supposes there isn’t much time or consideration for niceties like haircuts when a mission lasts several weeks longer than expected. Genji finds he likes it. He winds his fingers into it, pulling Jesse closer with a content sigh. He tastes like desert dust and cigarettes, vibrant and familiar, and Genji feels the knot of tense, bitter worry that has made its home in his throat for the past several weeks at last unravelling. When they finally break apart, it’s as much for air as it is that they’re both smiling too much.

“Welcome back,” Genji says, forehead pressed against Jesse’s. “I missed you.”

Jesse laughs softly. “Missed y’too, Gen,” he says, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Two month missions are an abomination, I tell ya.”

“Don't I know it. You'll have to tell me about it later,” Genji says.  He sobers for a moment, leaning back to study Jesse’s face, hands running down his arms to lace their fingers together. This close, the moonlight throws his features into sharp relief, highlighting deep bruises under his eyes, and several visible elsewhere now that Genji takes the time to look. His hands tighten. “You're alright, though? You mentioned Angela…”

Jesse shakes his head. “’m fine, darlin’, I swear. Just a couple of bumps and scrapes. Y’know how the good doctor gets.”

“If you're sure…”

“Very,” Jesse says, and lifts their entwined hands to press a kiss to the back of both sets of Genji’s knuckles. “You’re welcome to check,” he adds, with a waggle of his eyebrows that has Genji shaking his head in fond exasperation. “ C’mon, though,  s’late, I’m exhausted, you’re exhausted, let’s take advantage of this nice, big, warm bed y’have here…”

They lie down, pressing close together underneath Genji’s thick quilt. He pillows his head against Jesse’s chest, and Jesse’s hand curls over his hip, a warm and grounding weight. Genji rests his hand on top of it, twining their fingers together again. Jesse squeezes gently. He squeezes back. An entirely different knot tangles in his throat.

“Missed this,” he whispers, turning his head to press a kiss against Jesse’s collarbone. “Missed _you_ ,” he repeats, leaning back to look at him. “I'm glad you're back.”

Jesse is just a shadow backlit by the moon, but the silver points of his eyes are fond. “Glad to be back too, sweetheart,” he says, kissing Genji’s forehead. “S’never fun bein’ away for so long. Gabe gave me tomorrow off, though, and spendin’ time with you is at the top of my priority list…and, of course, right this minute I meant “sleep,” but there are other advantages we should consider takin’ of this bed once we’re both rested up. Just sayin’.”

Genji laughs softly. “Of course,” he says. “I'll look forward to it.”

“Y’and me both…” The end of Jesse’s sentence trails off into a wide yawn. “For now, though, the Sandman’s callin’. ‘night, Gen,” he says, leaning down to steal one last kiss.

“Goodnight, Jesse,” Genji says, when they break apart, and leans his head against his chest again.  The heartbeat under his ear is steady and strong, in tandem with the gust of Jesse’s breath as it quickly slows into sleep.

Genji smiles and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> the rest of my brain: why the fuck are you not studying or working on your lab report  
> me, writing this fic: okay, okay, L I S T E N
> 
> seeing as it has been like two years since i posted anything here, yup, i'm complete overwatch trash now, specifically mcgenji. i have like at least ten fic ideas for this damn game, and a good half of them are for this ridiculous cowboy and cyborg ninja. which are epithets you may or may not have noticed i totally managed to avoid using even once in this fic. wow.
> 
> this is my entry for day 1 of mcgenji week: touch. it may well be my only entry this week, because holy shit yeah i'm actually so busy why did i write this, but i'm glad to have contributed something, and i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> find me (and my other writing, though there hasn't been a lot of it in recent years) on tumblr at @threespaced.


End file.
